


You Called, Apprentice?

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ezra, Prosthetic Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: Ezra goes into heat. Maul shows up to help him through it.





	You Called, Apprentice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyuo_Honoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/gifts).



Ezra twisted and writhed beneath the sheets, unable to sleep, unable to rest, wholly unable to achieve true release. He felt like his skin was on fire. Zeb had abandoned their shared quarters three days ago already, citing the intolerable stench of pheromones. (Ha! Like the Lasat was one to talk!) He couldn’t possibly understand anyway. Going into heat was torture. Torture. Tooortuuure.

Ezra rammed three fingers into his swollen, drenched hole, stretching, scissoring, pistoning. His cute little Omega cock jerked and spat out a load of cum in response, but the orgasm was unsatisfying and provided no relief.

He moaned with frustration. He wanted…no, he needed…

If only Kanan weren’t away on a secret solo mission. He was the Ghost’s only resident Alpha, and the mere fact of his presence was reassuring. Plus, he’d have been able to help Ezra meditate the worst of the heat symptoms away. Or, failing that, maybe he finally, finally would’ve…

‘Hello, apprentice.’

Ezra sat bolt upright. Maul…?! How did he…?! He shouldn’t be here! It wasn’t...it couldn’t be _possible…!!_

‘The Force works in mysterious ways. I sensed your need. I heard your call. So I came,’ Maul said.

He didn’t know how the hell Maul had been able to bypass their security measures, and now Maul was blocking Ezra’s only escape route. Not that Ezra was in any condition whatsoever to fight his way free. Ezra cringed into the furthest corner of the bunk, body curled in on itself, doing his best to look small and pitiful and defenceless.

‘Came to do…what?’ he asked.

‘This.’ Maul was all-machine from the waist down, and what he had between his legs –

Ezra gulped. His throat had gone scratchy and dry. He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was fear, or desire, or both.

‘I had it installed especially for you, apprentice,’ Maul said.

‘It’ being a remarkably lifelike, durasteel Alpha cock. Except Maul wasn’t an Alpha. He was a Zabrak; he wasn’t even human! But. _But_. Especially for him…? For Ezra…? In spite of himself, Ezra’s hole twitched with want.

What happened next felt as inevitable as falling. Maul’s prosthetic cock was unyielding and ice-cold as it slid into Ezra, making him shiver, but it warmed quickly, and soon enough, Ezra was clinging to Maul as he thrust, remorseless, in and out, in and out, in and out, all four limbs wrapped around Maul’s body. It was so deliciously long and thick. Distantly, Ezra realised he was begging: more, more, _more_.

Maul gave him exactly what he asked for. He fucked tirelessly, and his prosthetic cock never flagged, never softened, never faltered. It went on and on and on. It was like a machine. Well, it _was_ a machine. On and on and on, pounding his prostate with expert precision, until Ezra had lost all track of time, of space, of reality itself. His belly was slick with the semen from at least three separate ejaculations, but his entire _being_ was focussed on his hole, how he wanted to be filled, filled, _filled_ –

‘Do you want my knot, sweet apprentice?’ Maul asked.

Ah, so he already knew what Ezra needed. Ezra ground his teeth together and growled his ascent.

Maul’s knot emerged from its sheath with the thin, mechanical whine of mini-servomotors. Ezra couldn’t see it, but he could feel it – hear it – slapping wetly against his hole as Maul’s thrusts continued, rhythm uninterrupted. Then Maul’s hands dug into Ezra’s hips, nails sharp enough to break the skin and mark him with thin, bloody crescents, and he held Ezra steady, as he, with a triumphant, animalistic roar, as he, with a violent push through Ezra’s tight ring of muscle, as he, as he, _as he_ –

Ezra was knotted. _At last_. His orgasm was absolutely annihilating, thoughts obliterated, misgivings scoured clean by ecstasy.

‘Master, my master…!’ he cried.

‘My apprentice.’ Maul swallowed his cries of devotion with a kiss.

Yes, truly, he belonged to Maul now.

 

* * *

_**-fin-** _


End file.
